Jet Lag
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: Gabriella is on her world tour. She is missing Troy so badly, and she writes a song about it. "And my heart is so jet lagged, so jet lagged." Troyella. T&G. Songfic.


**Jet Lag**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song used in this story, nor do I own the characters. **

_**This story is dedicated for my dear friend from Sweden, Cecilia. Thanks for the idea for the song; this story is dedicated to you! **_

_So jet-lagged_

Gabriella had become a huge superstar; she was traveling the world with her tour. She had been out touring for almost a month, and she missed Troy, but she was having fun too. They talked every night and every morning, well, it was night and morning at the places, where Gabriella was. Troy was at home, after he had finished college, he had got a job as a manager in a basketball club, so he was the manager for the LA Lakers.

Gabriella was now in Asia for the Asian part of her tour. The time zones had made both her and Troy crazy, because they were saying good morning and goodnight at the most random times of the day for Troy.

_What time is it where you are?_

_I miss you more than anything_

_And back at home you feel so far_

_Waitin' for the phone to ring_

_It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down_

_I don't even wanna be in this town_

_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

Every call started with the question of what time it was, where Gabriella was. Then they were telling each other that they missed each other more than anything.

Troy did not feel home in LA without Gabriella. He felt alone and lonely. Most of the time he just waited for the phone to ring, to hear her voice at the phone. Everyday he tried to figure out what time it was with Gabriella before she would call, but the time zones were making him crazy. He just could not figure it out.

"I miss you," Troy said sighing as he was on the phone with Gabriella.

"I miss you too, babe," she said sighing. "I wish you could go with me here in stead of being at home," she said, "then we could experience all of this together instead."

"Yeah, it would be nice," he admitted. "It's like everything is upside down when you're not here with me."

"Same here," Gabriella admitted, "I'm jetlagged as crazy because of the time, and my heart is feeling even more jetlagged, because I miss you."

"I feel the same," he chuckled lightly.

"It drives me mad to know that everything is turned upside down for you, when I'm out here," Gabriella said. She felt sad for leaving Troy alone at home, when she knew that he wanted her by his side.

"I know," Troy sighed, "but it's okay, it will be over soon," he said.

"Yeah," Gabriella said, "and I can't wait to get home to you again."

"I can't wait to have you here again," Troy admitted.

"Aww," Gabriella smiled.

"I love you," Troy said.

"I love you too," Gabriella smiled.

"You should go to bed babe," Troy said, "you have a long day tomorrow, when you have to play the concert and then go to Europe afterwards."

Gabriella yawned, "yes, I should, but I want to talk to you too," she said.

"I can stay on the phone with you till you sleep, baby," Troy said.

"Will you do that?" she asked.

"Of course, I will, baby girl," Troy said.

"Thanks, you're the best," Gabriella said.

"So are you," he said back. They talked for some time before Gabriella fell asleep to the sound of Troy talking silently to her.

_You say good morning_

_When it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's driving me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_

The days went by and Gabriella had preformed in so many cities and countries that she almost had forgotten where she started and where she had been. She just followed her manager's orders. They had gotten into the last week of the tour. And that meant it was now time for the last concert in Europe, and then Gabriella would be heading back to the US, and the last concert would be in LA, but most important of it all, she would be back with Troy in five days. He would be there at the last concert of her tour, and she could not wait for it to end.

They were in London, and they had, had a day off from concert. She had been writing a new song the last couple of weeks and they had now recorded it. The plan was that Gabriella should end her tour with this new song.

Gabriella was in her bed, the next day it would be the last concert in Europe and then she would be heading back to the US. As much as she loved being on tour, she could not wait to go back home. Gabriella was trying to keep busy all the time, just to try not to think too much, and trying not to miss Troy too much.

Her phone started ringing as she sat in her own thoughts. It was Troy.

"Hey babe," she said happily.

"Hey honey," Troy greeted her back. "What time is it with you now?"

"It's 9.30 pm," Gabriella said. "So I'm lying in my bed trying to relax a bit before I have to sleep."

"That's nice," Troy said.

"How was your day?" Gabriella asked.

"It has been busy, just to try to keep my thoughts of you," Troy admitted, "I've got next week off, so that we can spend the week together just you and me."

"Really?" Gabriella asked excited.

"Yes, really," Troy smiled.

"So we can have a week together just you and I in the bed together?" Gabriella smirked.

"If you want to stay in bed all week, then we can do that," Troy smirked.

"Yay," Gabriella exclaimed, "I can't wait!"

"Me neither, baby," Troy smiled over her excitement.

"I miss you," Gabriella sighed.

"I miss you too," Troy sighed.

"I hate the thought of you being alone," Gabriella admitted, "I feel bad for leaving you alone," she sighed.

"It's okay, babe," Troy said. "I'm keeping busy at work trying to keep you a bit out of my head, even though it's not working. And you're with me anywhere, because I have a picture of you in the car and in my wallet."

Gabriella smiled, "you're so sweet," she said, "I'm trying to keep busy too, but in five days I'll come back home, in five days I'll be with you again."

"Yeah, it's going to be great." Troy smiled. "You had your day off today, didn't you?" he asked.

"Well, off from concert," Gabriella sighed, "I've been recording a new song that will have premiere at the concert in LA," she smiled.

"Really, you haven't told me about that," Troy said, "is it a surprise or can I hear some?"

"It's a surprise," Gabriella giggled. "But I can tell you it is about you and our talks," she admitted.

"Oh," Troy smiled, "What is it called?"

"Jet lag," Gabriella said.

"Sound really saying about your tour," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled and hummed the melody of the new song.

"The new melody?" Troy smiled.

"Yes," Gabriella giggled.

"I can't wait to hear it," he said.

"I can't wait for you to hear it," she smiled.

They talked for a while, and just as so many other nights Troy stayed on the phone with Gabriella till she was asleep. He stayed on for a bit extra just to hear her breathe. In five days she would be home, and he could not wait for her to get back to his arms.

_What time is it where you are?_

_Five more days and I'll be home_

_I keep your picture in my car_

_I hate the thought of you alone_

_I've been keepin' busy all the time_

_Just to try to keep you off my mind_

_Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy_

The concert in London went very well, and finally Gabriella was on the plan towards the US. One step closer to getting back into Troy's arms. They landed in Washington, the last concert before LA. In the airport tons of fans were waiting for Gabriella, she greeted them, took pictures with them and gave them autographs.

"Gabriella," a journalist called.

"Yes," Gabriella smiled as she walked towards the journalist.

"How has your tour been?" the journalist asked.

"It's been amazing," Gabriella smiled, "it has been so eventful."

"You have really been around the world this time," the journalist said, "but this time you did not bring your boyfriend, Troy Bolton, why not?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, sadly Troy couldn't come this time, because he had to work."

"Oh, so the rumors of you two splitting are fake?" the journalist asked.

"The are definitely fake," Gabriella smiled.

"Thank you," the journalist smiled, "and have a nice day."

"You too," Gabriella smiled and went to her manager. "Rumors of me and Troy splitting up, what are they? Why haven't I been told about those?" Gabriella whispered to her manager.

"We wouldn't want you to worry about those, and we talked to Troy about it, and he agreed not to tell you, and of course he has denied it too if he was asked," the manager whispered back.

"What?" Gabriella hissed, "you're supposed to tell me these things!"

"I know," the manager said, "but you couldn't do anything about it in Europe or Asia."

"It doesn't matter," Gabriella said, "From now on, you're telling me these things!"

"Yeah, sorry, Gabs," the manager said.

They left the airport and went to the stadium, where the concert was. When Gabriella got into her dressing room she grabbed her phone and called Troy.

"Hey babe," Troy greeted her, "are you in Washington now?"

"Hey baby, yes I am," Gabriella sighed.

"Is something wrong? Aren't you happy to be in the US again?" Troy asked worried.

"I just met this journalist at the airport, she asked about some rumors," Gabriella sighed. "And I didn't knew about them…"

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Troy tried to comfort her.

"No, it's not okay," Gabriella sighed as tears came to her eyes, "it's not okay that the rumors start as soon as I leave the country without you…"

"Hey hey, babe," Troy said, "we're fine, baby, they are just writing stuff to sell their stupid magazines and get people to read their stuff on the internet. But what matters is that you and I know that we are fine, and we are still together, no matter what they write!"

"I know," Gabriella said whipping her tears away, "it's just, I miss you so much, and I'm so jet lagged, and… I just want to go home to you!"

"I know, I know," Troy said sighing, "and you will be soon, remember that babe."

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed, "one more show without you, and then LA tomorrow, where you'll be, and then I can be in your arms again."

Troy smiled to himself, "yes you will," he said.

"You're smiling," Gabriella said, "I can hear it. Why are you smiling?"

"Because tomorrow I can finally take you in my arms again," he said.

Gabriella sighed happily, "Yeah, can we turn up the speed of time?"

"I wish we could," Troy sighed. "When are your show tonight?"

"At 8, so I should get ready to go to sound check," Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah," Troy said, "but baby, forget the rumors, you know they are just writing stuff, because it get them readers."

"I know, I just really wished that I knew about them," she sighed, "I feel so bad for leaving you alone with the rumors," she said.

"Hey, it's okay, babe," Troy comforted her.

Gabriella nodded against the phone, "yeah," she sighed.

"Now put on your pretty smile and go kick some ass at that concert," Troy smiled, "and then we can talk tonight, when we are both saying goodnight," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I love you! Thanks for being the best boyfriend ever!" Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too, honey," Troy smiled.

Gabriella went to the sound check. And soon after the concert was starting.

"So," Gabriella said as she was speaking in between songs, "I just arrived to the US today," the audience listened to her, "and I got aware that some rumors have been written and told about me and my boyfriend, Troy; just to make things perfectly clear;" Gabriella looked around, "Troy and I are still together, we've been together since High School, and we're still going strong on the 8th year, so quit the rumors! Don't believe things unless it comes directly from me!" Gabriella said.

"And now with that said, let's continue to a song, which is actually written about Troy," Gabriella smiled and the music started playing and she sang.

Soon the concert was over and Gabriella was once again on her way to the airport. Next stop: LA – a hotel in LA, but still LA. After check in at the airport Gabriella sat down and called Troy.

"Hey baby," he greeted her, "how did the concert go?"

"Hey babe," she smiled, "it went fine."

"I see, the Internet is going wild after your talk from the stages," he chuckled.

Gabriella giggled, "oops," she said.

Troy chuckled, "well, at least they know now," he said.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"So are you at the airport now?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, we will be leaving for LA in an hour," she answered.

"Oh then you will be even closer to me," he said.

"Yeah, can't I just go home and sleep?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah, because then you'll not get out of bed tomorrow," Troy chuckled.

"No you're probably right," Gabriella giggled.

"But it'd be nice to sleep next to you tonight," he sighed.

"I'd love to sleep in your arms tonight," she sighed.

"Yeah, but at least we can tell each other goodnight and good morning now, when we are actually both going to bed or getting up," Troy chuckled, "no stupid time zone to figure out," he said.

"You're right," Gabriella giggled lightly, "I just miss you so badly, and it gets even worse now, when I know you're just over there," she sighed.

"I know, babe," Troy sighed. "But it'll be over soon," he promised her.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "Can I call you when we get to the hotel?"

"Of course you can, babe," Troy smiled.

"Good," she sighed, "thanks!"

"You can always call me, baby," he said.

_You say good morning_

_When it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged_

Gabriella arrived at the airport and went to get her luggage. She took a deep breath and walked through the doors to the arriving hall. Even though it was past midnight there were fans waiting for her at the airport. Gabriella smiled to them and went to hug them, take pictures with them and give them autographs.

"Are you guys coming to the concert tomorrow?" Gabriella asked her fans.

"Yeah, we are," the answered.

"I'll look forward to see you guys there," she smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? A new song?" a fan asked.

"Maybe," Gabriella giggled.

"Yay," all of the fans giggled.

"Well, guys, now I'll go to my hotel and get some sleep, so I can close this tour with a great concert with you guys," Gabriella smiled.

She was about to leave the airport, when someone called her name, "Excuse me, Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella turned around and dropped her luggage beside her manager, and then she ran towards the voice, "Troy!"

"Hey babe," he smiled and picked her up and swung her around.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella smiled as tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks.

"I just wanted to pick up my girlfriend," Troy chuckled and kissed her deeply.

Gabriella smiled as they pulled back, "thank you!"

"So should we go to the hotel and get some sleep?" Troy asked.

"Are you staying the night with me?" Gabriella asked excited.

"Yes I am, if you want me to?" he smiled.

"Of course I want you to!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly, "I love you!"

"I love you too," Troy smiled and grabbed her hand, "let's go, baby," he said and they walked towards Gabriella's manager and grabbed Gabriella's luggage. They went to the hotel and got checked in. Troy and Gabriella went straight to bed and cuddled up together in the bed.

"So, the new song," Troy smiled, "what is it about?"

"It's about you, and missing you, and about jet lag," Gabriella smiled.

"I can't wait to hear it," he smiled and kissed her softly.

"It's good," Gabriella said, "the whole crew has been humming it the last month," she giggled.

"Every song of yours are good," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella giggled, "finally in your arms."

"Yeah, finally in my arms," Troy smiled and caressed her back and leaned down to kiss her.

They talked for a while, before Gabriella fell asleep in Troy's arms resting her head against his chest.

The next morning, when Gabriella woke up she smiled to herself, she could actually say good morning to Troy today, like really say good morning. She leaned up to him and kissed him, "good morning, babe," she giggled.

Troy woke up slowly, "Good morning," he said softly, "what time is it?"

"It's 6 am, I'm sorry…" Gabriella sighed, "I'm just too jet lagged to sleep right now," she sighed.

"It's okay," Troy chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her, "but just at least lay down and relax with me," he smiled.

Gabriella cuddled up to him again, "this is the best part of coming home," she said, "you and your arms."

"The best part of you coming home, is having you here in my arms, so I know that you're safe and not alone," Troy said and kissed the top of her head.

They cuddled and eventually got some more sleep before they called down for some room service for the breakfast. Gabriella and Troy stayed in the hotel room until Gabriella had to go to the sound check in the afternoon.

"I'll see you later, babe," Troy smiled as he had put Gabriella's luggage into the trunk of his car.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "and don't unpack for me, I've secrets in those bags," she giggled.

"Uhh, presents for me?" he chuckled.

"Yes, and lots of them," she giggled, "and I want to hand them to you on my own," she said.

"Okay, I won't unpack for you," Troy smiled and kissed her softly, "now get your cute ass to that sound check so we can get this concert done and you can come home to me."

Gabriella giggled, "Okay, I will," she said and kissed him once again, "see you later."

Troy went home with Gabriella's luggage and Gabriella went to the place, where the concert was standing.

The evening arrived and so did Troy, "So are you ready for your last concert of this tour, babe?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she smiled and kissed him softly, "Thanks for being here," she said.

"Good," he smiled.

The concert started and everything was going just as planned and even better. Gabriella was talking to the audience at the end of the concert, when another microphone suddenly got turned on, and a voice started talking.

"So, rumors have been swirling around, things are said, but none of them are true. In fact they are far from true." The voice spoke, "and I know for a fact that this girl standing on this very stage, is the most wonderful and loving person, just because she leaves the country without her boyfriend, it doesn't mean that they are over. In fact the distance only makes their relationship stronger." Troy came onto the stages talking into the microphone walking right towards Gabriella, "And even though time zones are so annoying and driving us crazy, and we're missing each other so badly, it's okay, because we love each other." He stood in front of Gabriella and took her hand, "Gabriella Montez, my love, I know things are hard, but we've been through the last 8th years together through it all, and we've made it." He said and grabbed something in his pocket before he got down on one knee, "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Gabriella got happy tears streaming down her cheeks, "yes, Troy, yes, I will!" She exclaimed and sat down in front of him and kissed him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

The audience all cheered and screamed for them to kiss again, and so they did.

"Wow, I'm engaged, and you're all now witnesses," Gabriella laughed happily. "And all of this Troy said," she looked at him, "actually sums up pretty good, what my next song is about." Gabriella smiled at Troy, "this is a new song, it's called jet lag, and it's about how Troy and I feel, when we're not together."

The music started playing and Gabriella sang her song. As she came close to the end of the song, she stood looking Troy in the eyes and sang,

"_I miss you so bad_

_I miss you so bad_

_I miss you so bad_

_I miss you so bad_

_I miss you so bad_

_I wanna share your horizon_

_I miss you so bad_

_And see the same sun rising_

_I miss you so bad_

_And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me._

_You say good morning_

_When it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss when you say good morning_

_But it's midnight_

_Going out of my head_

_Alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss you so bad_

_And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged_

_Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_"

She finished the song and the audience went wild.

"Thank you guys! Thanks for the support on this tour! I love you!" Gabriella smiled and bowed. "Good night!"

She and Troy left the stage hand in hand.

"Wow," Troy said and hugged her tightly, "that was great!"

Gabriella smiled, "thanks, my man," she said.

"Thank you," Troy smiled and kissed her softly. "I hope it was okay that I proposed to you like this."

"Of course it is, it was amazing!" Gabriella smiled, "Thank you for making this proposal the most perfect one, I couldn't even imagine it like this."

"You're the most amazing, wife to be," Troy chuckled and kissed her deeply.

"Can we go home and celebrate our engagement and mend my jet lagged body and heart?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course, we can," Troy smiled and grabbed her hand, "because my heart is so jet lagged," he sang as they went out the door and got to his car.


End file.
